


Courage

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Since meeting Serena (the love of her life), Bernie becomes more courage able.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 90th story. This is also from Bernie's POV. I have also tweaked it a little bit, enjoy.

Since Serena and I had met on AAU, we had a bit of a turbulent relationship - Serena thought I was after her job but I wasn't interested at all. I was also a coward, I would run away to the army - to escape my problems and it became (the army) my escape goat whenever I felt over whelmed by emotions.

After getting to know Serena more, I became her protector and I wasn't afraid to pull her on anything - even when she began to bully Jasmine, I threw myself into her path and told her to hit me or throw her grief at me rather than her nephew Jason or Jasmine. Serena couldn't push me away no matter how much she tried, I was like a itch that wouldn't give up so easily - yet I was coward but there was something about Serena that gave me more courage and I took advantage by becoming more courage able and I didn't give up on her at all.

Now we are married with four children - two girls, Charlie and Ellie - two boys, Cameron and Daniel. We have two grandchildren from Charlie, who are named Beau Wolfe and Danielle Wolfe II (Charlie's idea to remember her nana Danielle).

The army may have shaped me, but it was courage that made me the woman I am today and I have a lovely wife to thank for that.


End file.
